Hetalia zombie apocalypse
by Fluteorwrite
Summary: I throw the nations into a blank room, I add zombies and let anything happen.  Basically, I control everything! Better explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia zombie apocalypse

Hooray for crack fics xD

This is gonna be the most random thing I will have ever written, it will make no sense and anything can (and will) happen!

It's gonna be set in a world full of blankness, and I will be a random voice making whatever I want happen… I'll be like a gamekeeper (HG)

You can leave suggestions if you want, but if you want to be in it however, you'll have to PM me; it'll be interactive if you leave a review about wanting to be in it.

rated K+ for blood and fluff if I so please, no smut, I suck at smut v_v

_**This font is used for my voice ^-^**_

* * *

><p>Chapter One~<p>

'What the fuck Spain get off of me!'

'Marry me brother, marry me!'

'The hero will save everyo- ow! Iggy! Don't hit me!'

'M' wif' wher's m' wif'?'

'Mommy, where are we?'

The nations are assembled in a dark…room? They don't know how they got there, but they can't see so they don't know how to get out either.

**_Welcome, everyone._** Says a deep and robotic voice, that seems to echo throughout the room.

'What? Who said that?'

**_You are in my lingo, here, anything that I want can happen. Unfortunately for you I can control what you say, how you act, and how you feel._ **The Voice continues.

The lights (wait, lights?) flashed on, everyone could see that they were in a blank never-ending room.

'Oh yeah, Flute is that you?' Hungary asked.

_**Yeah… wait, you're not supposed to tell them that!**_

'I wasn't? Sorry,' she replied.

_**OK, now that my secrets out I can turn off the voice modifier.**_ The Voice turned into that of a girls, no more than 16 at the most.

'Well that's nice and all,' England interjected ' But why are we here, exactly?'

**_Hm, oh that, Hungary and I were talking and we thought it would be fun to put you in a zombie apocalypse._**

Everyone began glaring at Hungary.

'What? It sounded like a good idea, besides, no one will actually die!' she told them quickly.

**_Exactly, you'll just go into the Death box that is behind you guys._**The Voice tells the nations.

'What box? There's no bo-' America began to say, but everyone had turned around and there was in fact a box. It looked like a penalty box used in Hockey games.

Russia was already inside, sitting there with a face of glee and was holding his pipe tightly beside him.

''ello,' he said happily.

_**Well isn't that nice… wait Russia, when did you get in there, I only just put it there!**_

Russia just smiled creepily and began walking out of the box.

The Voice gulped and continued **_Um, OK, anyway. I am about to have random guns and explosives fall from the ceiling, grab what you want and get ready to "die."_**

The Voice began to laugh maniacally, a beep could be heard, signifying that the Voice had left.

'Isn't that dangerous, having guns and explosives fall from the ceiling?' Canada asked, but no one listened. He sighed and used his epic ninja powers to disappear.

* * *

><p><em>If anyone actually read this, what do you want to happen when I make the guns and explosives fall?<em>

_If you want, you can make them fall on someones head, sending them to the Death box._

_I know it's short, but this is sort of like an introduction chapter, so the next chapter'll be longer, promise. ^-^_

_No flaming please~!_


	2. First kills

Hetalia Zombie Apocalypse Chapter 2

Eeeep~! 2 reviews in a first chapter! Am I too happy? Yeah, I'm too happy…

Whatever, thank you Theravingfangirl and Gir'sdoomsongofdoom for your reviews, thank you so~ much!

Chapter two, teehee, I get to "kill" some nations BWAHAHA! Ahem, now back to the Hetalia zombie crack.

* * *

><p>Chapter Deux~<p>

All types of guns, ammo, grenades, bombs, and knives (aren't I just the nicest person?) began to fall from the supposed ceiling.

The nations were running around, hoping to find shelter from the falling weapons.

'Big bruder, we need to find shelter!' Liechtenstein was telling her brother while pulling his arm.

'B- but, I don't have that one,' Switzerland responded, inching his way towards a gun.

'Bruder! No!'

But it was too late, a hatchet had lodged itself in Switzerland's head.

Liechtenstein began to cry, her knees gave way and she fell to the ground.

'B- bruder, bruder why!' she yelled.

'Liechtenstein, you have to come this way, there's a shack we can take shelter in,' Austria told her, while grabbing her right arm and pulling her up from the ground. They began running towards Hungary, who was standing in the doorway of a windowless shack.

_**Switzerland is down! Apparently he'd risk his little nation head just for a gun! Not to mention he didn't care what Liechtenstein thought.** _The Voice stated, her voice growing bitter near the end.

A large claw crawled out from the ceiling, it moved between the falling weapons and grabbed Switzerland by the waist.

The claw then dropped Switzerland in the Death box and removed the hatchet.

It was as if nothing had ever hit Switzerland's head, he shot straight up and attempted to get out.

**_Nope!_**

'No! Vat do you mean no! Liechtenstein's still out there!' Switzy yelled.

**_You should be glad the zombies aren't out there yet…_** The Voice muttered.

'Vat? …and don't call me Switzy!'

**_N- nothing, but you're not aloud out of the Death box for the rest of this chapter and the entirety of the next chapter._** The Voice said as sweetly as possible. (Even though I feel like yelling at him, don't know why though ;) )

Switzerland grumbled and sat down on the bench inside the box.

**_Good, now everyone, I have something to tell you~_**. The Voice announced.

Nations and micros stuck their heads out from their hiding places to listen.

**_Hi._** The Voice said smugly.

They groaned and began closing doors and windows, while muttering about being kidnapped.

_**Wait, no, I actually do have something to say!**_ The Voice said hastily.

'What!' they all yelled with very agitated voices.

**_I will be releasing the zombies momentarily, if I were you I'd padlock the doors shut a-_**

'Padlock!' England yelled.

'You never gave us any padlocks!' Romano finished for him.

**_I know, but there's some inside the shacks spread across this lingo. Why do you think I put the shacks there?_**

'Oh, I dunno, so we could, like, hide from falling explosives?' Poland questioned.

Well, that's one reason, but the other is so you guys could find the padlocks and food.

'What!' everyone yelled, rustling could be heard from inside as they searched their shacks for the hidden rations and locks.

**_Hm, whatever. Zombies!… you may go kill everyone now._**

With that, zombies of every kind poured out from hidden panels in the… walls? Wait, walls?

Whatever, zombies began drooling and hobbling around the lingo, looking for prey.

Nations began to scream as the undead began to bang the doors of the shacks.

The sound of zombies droning on about 'Brains...' could be heard; nations continued to scream and yell for help. They're never gonna get help, well unless I decide to help them.

'No, g- get out! Get ou-' Liechtenstein screamed, 2 zombies had knocked down the door and one had bit her neck.

The other began tearing off her arm. Hungary and Austria were hiding below the shack, they knew Liechtenstein was being killed, but even though they knew it was wrong, they couldn't bring themselves to go and help.

_**Liechtenstein is down! Her 2 allies are being selfish and hiding like wimps! **_

'Hey!'

**_2 down, everyone else to go!_**

The Claw once again fell down from the ceiling and picked up Liechtenstein and her left arm.

It dropped her off in the Death box beside Switzerland; just like him, she was immediately healed. She too will not be allowed out for the entirety of the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Only two kills, but I wanted to leave it at that while I think about who I want to kill. I think I'll pull names from a hat, heh ^-^'<p>

Once again, no flames~


	3. In which I add more zombies

Hetalia Zombie Apocalypse Chapter three!

Yes! 2 new reviews for the second chapter!… and I'm still overreacting…

Anywho, thank you Myrna Maeve and Gir'sdoomsongofdoom for the reviews.

Disclaimer- Completely forgot to say this before, I do not own Hetalia or the Hunger games... or zombies.

* * *

><p>Chapitre Trois<p>

_**Switzerland and Liechtenstein are in the Death box, they'll be there for the entire chapter!**_

'We know!' everyone yelled.

**_Hm, whatever… oh, England._**

'What!' he yelled angrily.

**_Zombie._**

'Wait, no!' but the zombie had already clamped it's jagged teeth into Iggy's neck, and his sword fell to the ground.

'Iggy! No~!' America screamed.

'Don't… call… me… Iggy,' England crumbled to the ground, blood gushing from his neck.

**_Oh! Iggy is down! Claw, go grab the Englishman!_**

The Claw grabbed England by the legs and dangled him over the Death box, dropping him onto the bench, twisting his neck when his head hit it.

'Ow! That bloody hurt!'

**_Good, you'll be in there for 2 chapters._**

'No! I'm too awesome to die!' Prussia screamed, a zombie was hobbling towards him.

The zombie also had an axe, ain't that nice? It began to swing said axe, the axe hit his ribcage, cutting Prussia in two.

**_Prussia has been killed by a zombie with an axe! What a wonderful way to die!_**

The Claw grabbed Prussia by the neck and grabbed his legs after.

When the Claw threw Prussia into the Death box, Prussia began to scream and swear.

'No! I'm too awesome! Get me out of this stupid box!' he complained, while banging his fists against the glass.

**_No._**

'Why!'

'Yes, why? I'd rather not be stuck here with that,' England butted in.

**_I'm the gamekeeper, I get to do what I want. So, Prussia, you'll be in there for 3 chapters, just because I feel like it._**

England began to cry (manly tears!) Prussia just began rocking back and forth, while whispering about his awesomeness.

**_Hm , well while they lose their minds, I'm gonna change the setting in here._**

'Setting?' Canada asked.

'Who said that?'

'Oh my god, there are ghosts in here!' America screamed.

The Voice sighed **_That wasn't a ghost, that was Canada._**

'Who?' everyone asked.

**_Agh! Canada! Anyway, I'm going to change the setting to night and I'm gonna add vampire zombies, have fun!_**

'Vampire-'

'Zombies!' Lithuania and Poland screamed.

**_Yeah, I knew this wouldn't go down well with Poland. By the way, just to annoy you, they're wearing polka dots with stripes._**

'Oh my god! No! That is a disgrace to fashion!' Poland yelled un approvingly.

The light began to fade away from the room, being replaced by harsh darkness. Growling and moaning was heard, coming from behind the walls.

CRASH! The walls were torn open, revealing over 100 zombies,.

'Brains…'

**_Have fun everyone, if I were you I'd use the bricks to build a shield around your shacks, you know, for extra protection._**

'Bricks!'

**_Didn't I tell you there were bricks?_**

'No!'

**_Hm, well there are also bricks inside the shacks._**

'You've gotta be kidding!' nations everywhere began searching their shacks for bricks to protect themselves. But the vampire zombies were closing in...

* * *

><p>I am just the nicest person ever!<p>

No flames~


	4. Sponsor Gifts

Hetalia Zombie Apocalypse Chapter Four! *raises four fingers*

*sniff* I got 3 new reviews, I am so happy!... I'm still too excited -_-'

Thank you, Gr'sdoomsongofdoom, Myrna Maeve, and Farfetched fairy for the reviews ^-^

Special appearance of Myrna in this chapter!

Zombies! Do the disclaimer!

Zombies- Fluteorwrite *cough/gag* does not own BRaiNS Hetalia or The Hunger BRaiNS games.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Liechtenstein, Switzerland~ you can come out of the Death box now.<em>** The Voice told them.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein inched out of the box, their eyes darting around, making sure no zombies were coming.

France was in the process of building a shield of red and brown bricks, when he heard a scream.

He looked up and turned his head around, looking for the source of the noise.

'Help! Someone help me!' a girl screamed.

She was wearing an anti Twilight shirt (Vampires don't sparkle!), and her brown hair was held back in a braid, red streaks crisscrossing around the braid.

France saw her and began running towards her, killing all zombies heading towards him and her (How you may ask? I don't know.)

'Are you alright miss?' he asked her, grabbing her hand and laying a kiss upon it.

The girl smirked, and pulled a black umbrella of DOOM out of hammerspace 'Are you always this stupid, frog?'

'Quoi?'

'Um, Write, who's that?' Hungary asked, still hitting a zombie over the head with a bat.

**_Hmm? Oh, that's Myrna._**

'Okay...'

Myrna pointed the black umbrella of DOOM at the sky and yelled 'DOOM magic, activate!'

The black umbrella of DOOM turned into a black umbrella spear of DOOM.

'Oh, merde...' France whispered.

**_France! Language!_**

Myrna laughed evilly and said 'La revedere, frog!' and she stabbed France through the heart, with her Black umbrella spear of DOOM.

'Aurevoir, cruel world!' France shrilled, and collapsed to the ground.

'Thank you, Myrna!' England called from the Death box.

'No, problem. DOOM magic, deactivate!' and the Black umbrella spear of DOOM turned back into the Black umbrella of DOOM, and Myrna vanished.

**_England, you shouldn't be celebrating._**

'Why? France is dead?'

**_That's my point..._**

'Ohonhonhon, bonjour Angleterre~'

'NO!'

**_Poor England... oh hey, sponsor gifts!_**

2 silver parachutes were falling from the ceiling.

**_One for America, it's the one that looks like it holds mush. The other, more solid looking, one is for, Hungary. _**The Voice told everyone.

America jumped higher than humanly possible, which makes sense actually, to grab his sponsor gift.

'Awesome! What did I ge-' America stopped short when he opened the parachute.

'Sp- spinach?'

**_Suck it up, you'll turn into Popeye if you eat it!_**

America mumbled and began eating the spinach, grimacing with every chew. Immediately after swallowing it, his muscles bulged and he began running around the room, punching the heads off the zombies.

'Oh, oh! What do I get?' Hungary squealed and grabbed her parachute that was laying at her feet.

'Oh, Im so happy! I got my frying pan!' she said, waving it around.

'Agh, stupid zombie, get off my back!' Austria shrieked, a vampire zombie clinging onto his back.

'Austria? Austria!' Hungary shrieked upon seeing this, she began running towards him.

'Get off him you mother#&*$%! jerk!' and she smacked the zombie across the head, sending it flying towards an invisible wall.

**_KO, Hungary-1 Zombie-0!_**

Meanwhile~

Turkey was extremely confused, when a flamethrower began sinking through his shacks ceiling. He supposed it was a "sponsor" gift, albeit, he didn't know what to do with it. But he supposed he'd be able to kill a few zombies with it.

Romania on the other hand, was using his gift to the fullest extent. A sponsor had given him a gun, that shoots stakes.

'Die zombies! DIE!,' he yelled, the gun shooting stakes at the vampire zombies.

**_Ugh, I'm gonna sound very gamekeeper like right now, but no one's died yet._** The Voice whined

'So? That's a good thing right?' America asked, holding a zombie in a headlock.

**_No! It's not a good thing! It's too boring! So, you know what? I'm gonna kill... _**the sound of a keyboard could be heard, and the Voice mumbling under her breath what she was typing**_ Li-ist of coun-ntries_**

**_Scroll~ damnit, he's already "dead" Scroll~ oh, well this is unfortunate. Taiwan!_**

**__**'Pardon?' Taiwan asked, poking her head out from the shack her and the other asian countries were sharing.

BOOM! Taiwan exploded...

* * *

><p>I got lazy~ near the end...<p>

No flames~


	5. Only one kill

More sponsor gifts in this chapter ^-^ I change the setting again, oh, and more of them "die".

Thank you Myrna Maeve, Gir'sdoomsongofdoom, and KoreaSmash for the new reviews.

Anti Claimer thing!- Veh~ Fluteorwrite does not own Hetalia~!

* * *

><p><strong><em>This setting's boring! I wanna add smog!<em>** The Voice said, she sounded very bored and unamused.

'Why would you add smog?' Canada asked, although he was ignored by everyone except The Voice.

**_Because I feel like it._**

'Come on, Angleterre, you know you love me!' France said to England, trying once again to persuade him into a relationship.

**_France, stop sexually harassing England, also, England?_**

'Y- yeah?' he answered, pushing France far away from him.

_**Myrna would like to apologise for killing France and putting him with you.**_

'She better be sorry, I'm not allowed out until next chapter, so I'll be stuck with Frog until then,' he muttered.

AdDiNg SmOg

Everyone began to cough and gag, running towards their shacks, throwing bricks on the ground (and at zombies)

**_Crap, I think I added more smoke than fog..._**

'You think!' nations yelled from inside their shacks.

DeCrEaSiNg AmOuNt Of SmOkE

**_Um, although there's still smoke, you can come out and kill zombies now..._**

No movement was heard, the nations stayed in their shacks; probably because they don't trust The Voice.

**_... I have sponsor gifts..._**

Immediate response came, everyone was pushing their allies out of the way; in hopes of getting a gift.

**_I have one for Spain and one for Germany, CATCH!_**

Two silver parachutes fell through the smog, Germany casually walked towards his falling parachute.

Spain practically ran towards his, while yelling something in Spanish.

**_Germany~_**

'Ja?'

**_What did you get~?_** The Voice asked, sounding very childish.

Germany grinned and pulled his gift out of the parachute 'My whip,' he answered.

I got my battle axe!' Spain yelled gleefully.

**_Ain't that nice, now, if I were either of you, I'd turn around right now._**

'Get off me you bastard!' Romano yelled at a zombie; who was currently clinging onto his leg.

'Lovi?' Spain aaked.

'Don't fucking call me Lovi! Get this bastard off me, damnit!'

' Huh, oh, si!' Spain said, and he ran towards Romano, he swang his axe at the zombies head. Blood flew everywhere, and it's head rolled across the floor motionlessly.

'Roma, aren't you glad I saved you? I think this deserves a thank you kiss,' Spain told him, while puckering his lips.

Romano blushed furiously and stammered 'Wh- what the hell! N- no, I'm not gonna kiss you... I don't like you like that...'

'Right~' Hungary and The Voice said together.

' G- germany! This weird thing is on my back, and it keeps saying "brains"... Germany!'

Germany sighed '_V__hy can't he fend for himself?'_ he thought as he began running towards Italy.

He cracked the whip, the zombie's eyes bulged, but it didn't remove itself from the Italian's back.

'Wh- white flag, protect me,' Italy shrieked, while waving his white flag around.

Germany began prying the zombie of Italy's back, the brain eater was thrashing it's arms.

**_Germany, if I were yo-_**

'G- germany...?' Italy whispered as he fell to the ground, a large bite mark on his neck.

Germany finally pulled the zombie off Italy's back and kicked it in the gut. He wrapped his whip around it's neck and began to choke it.

'Never. Hurt. Italy.' he whispered to the zombie as it disappeared.

The Voice sniffed and began speaking _**Italy's down, the Claw'll be down there mome- momentarily... I'm sorry, I need a moment!**_ A beep could be heard, The Voice had left.

'Veh~? What am I doing in here? I don't like it! I'm being kidnapped! Veh~! Somebody save me!'

'Sit down you twat!'

'Kesesesese, this is totally unawesome. I'm stuck with West's boyfriend.'

'E- everyone please settle down...'

'Ohonhonhon, England, I know what will relax yo- Ooph!'

'No.'

**_Switch scene to Sealand and America_**

'Hmph, stupid eyebrow jerk, he got himself killed,' Sealand mumbled.

' Oh come on dude! It's not Iggy's fault he got killed!' America told him.

'Yes, it is. He's not as smart as me, so he got himself killed.'

'Um, dude, incoming silver thing,' America said to his and England's lovechild. (A/N That's what Sealand looks like!)

Sealand looked up and saw a silver parachute finish falling from the smog.

'Cool! I wonder what I got!' he exclaimed and began tearing open his parachute.

_Shield of Epicness  
><em>

'What does that mean?' he asked no one.

'BrAiNs...'

Sealand gasped,pulled out his _Shield of Epicness_ and held it in front of his face.

**_CRASH!_**

' Oh, so that's what this is for...'

_**Okay, I'm back... oh, good job Sealand.**_

'Thanks! Who gave me this anyway?'

**_Er... Gir'sdoomsongofdoom._**

'Girsdoomwhatofwhat?' America and Sealand asked.

**... nevermind, by the way. America, turn around.**

'Hm... oh, stupid zombie, I still have my awesome muscles,' America told the zombie who was creeping up on him.

'BrAiNs...'

'Ah shaddup!' with that America threw his fist at the zombies face, sending it flying across the floor.

**_Whoop! Go America!... oh god, what'd I say?_**

'Miss Write, can I please get out of this box soon?' England questioned.

**_Well, actually your stay in there, as well Mr Awesomes-_**

'Kesesese, I am awesome!'

_**Ahem, anyway, both of your stays in the Death box end at the end of this chapter, because I'm being nice, **_**_which is now._**

The door of the Death box opened and England quickly scrambled out, Prussia following closely behind and France attempting to grope the Englishman.

**_No! Bad France!_**

The Death box door quickly closed, literally slamming into France's face.

* * *

><p>OK, only one "death" because I didn't want to kill many people.<p>

No flames~


	6. Special appearances!

Huzzah!

This'll be a very eventful chapter... at least I think it will ;_;

Guest appearance from 3 people! (albeit, only one's actually real...)

* * *

><p>Romania was in the middle of killing 3 zombies with his gun.<p>

'Need some help?' asked a familiar voice.

Romania looked up, still shooting his gun. 'Sure, if you can, help me get the mob surrounding the Asian shack.

'Gladly,' she replied. She pulled out her black umbrella of DOOM, turned it into a spear, and began killing the zombies.

**_Meanwhile_**

'They are, like, so pathetic. Don't they know that what they're wearing is a disgrace?' Poland told Lithuania.

The Lithuanian didn't really know why Poland was so worked up, but Poland's his friend so he had to be nice.

'M- maybe it's because they're zombies that they don't know that?' Lithuania replied uncertainly.

They were currently hiding in their shack, sitting on a pink blanket. Lithuania had done all the working (made the brick shield, locked padlocks, etc) while Poland sat back and painted his nails.

'I don't care if they're hideous flesh eating things! They should still know what to wear!' Poland yelled angrily.

'Besides, if I, like, really wanted to I could just ki- OW!' Poland had just been hit on the head with a parachute. Obviously whatever was inside was not spinach.

'Um, Poland are you okay?'

'Do I look like I'm, like, okay?' Poland asked and grabbed the parachute off the ground.

'Liet, you open it,' Poland told Lithuania and tossed it to him.

' But it's yours...'

Poland gave him the death glare and said 'Yeah, I know, but I just finished painting my nails,' and showed off his newly painted pink nails.

Lithuania sighed and opened the sponsor gift ' Oh look, it's a pink gun,' he told Poland blandly.

''Oh, let me see that!' and he tore it from his hands.

_Wicked Hipster Pink Glitter Gun of_ DOOM

'Yay, now I get to, like, kill zombies in style!' Poland ran out of his shack and shot any zombie he saw.

**_Meanwhile, with Spain and Romano._**

'Lovi, you look so cute!' Spain squealed.

Romano was wearing a fedora and typical Italian mafia clothing, complete with the gun. He had just received a sponsor gift.

He shrugged and held up his gun. 'Spain, call me Lovi one more fucking time and I'll shoot you,' Romano threatened.

'... Lovi~' Spain whispered with a grin.

Romano pushed the gun into Spain's stomach ' I beg your pardon?' he hissed.

Spain chuckled 'You know, Lovi, you're even cuter when you're angry,' he told him.

Romano blushed and pulled away the gun '... don't call me cute.'

Spain pulled Romano towards him and lightly kissed his lips 'Go kill the zombies, I might stop calling you Lovi then,' he whispered to the Italian.

**_Back to Romania and Myrna!_**

Myrna was hiding behind a shack, Romania was still in plain sight. He had told her to stay there so she could work out strategy.

'Now, if I go out there from the right I might be able to kill 5 of them... but if I go from the left it'll be 10, yet I'll have a higher chance of "dying",' Myrna mumbled to herself as she counted her fingers.

'Brains...'

'Then again, if I go from the left I might be able to put all my knives to good use,' she continued.

'Brains...!'

'Hm, but also, if I go from the le-!'

'BRAINS!' a zombie lunged at Myrna and began chomping on her neck and arms.

'Romania! Romania!' she screamed in pain as the zombie threw her to the ground.

**_Myrna's "dead"! Romania, you should pay more attention to your allies. Claw, go get Myrna!_**

The Claw picked up Myrna from behind the shack and dropped her in the Death box.

Myrna stood up and grinned when she saw France.

'Why hello France, how've you been?' she asked evilly.

France gulped ' Oh non...'

'Happy to see me?'

France shook his head slowly and gulped again.

'It's your fault for being a perve. Now I get to torment you until your stay's up,' she whispered into his ear.

'Don't even try groping Taiwan or I, I still have my black umbrella of DOOM, remember?'

**_Now we switch to Canada, America, and Sealand!_**

' I think we should go back into the shack,' Canada whispered to his allies.

'Huh, did you say something Sealand?' America asked Sealand.

'No, no I said something,' Canada replied for him.

'No, I didn't say anything, why?'

'Agh! I did, Ca-na-da!'

'Hm, oh hey Canadia, when'd you get here?'

Canada sighed, this was normal, but you'd think that in a zombie apocalypse he'd at least remember his name.

'I've been here the whole time...'

'Right~ You just used your epic ninja powers didn't you?' America asked jokingly.

'Brains...'

'Heh, that was a good zombie impression dude,' America told Canada.

'Um, America, that wasn't Canada...' Sealand told America.

'Brains...'

'A- America, turn around,' Canada whispered.

'BRAINS!' 3 zombies lunged at the 3 nations (A/N- Sealand's a nation!)

'Crap!' America yelled 'My awesome Popeye arms have worn off!'

Canada was already being "killed" by one, and Sealand had ran towards a shack and was currently cowering inside.

America whimpered and began following Sealand's lead. 'Sorry Canadia, but you're on your own!'

Canada lay on the ground, "dead".

_**ZZZZzz**_**_zz No, I don't wanna help you bake cookies..._**The Voice had fallen asleep, and had forgotten to turn off the mic.

'Uh, Flute, Canada just "died"' Hungary told The Voice from inside her shack, her voice was shaky and scared.

**_ZZZZzzzz Change setting... no more smog, add sparkly donuts! ZZZZzzzz_**

'Do you still not know who I am...?' asked zombie!Canada to everyone, he sounded sick, and his voice was cracked out and low.

**_ZZZZzzzz..._**

'America, do you know what my real name is?' he asked, turning his head towards their shack.

America was hiding in the corner of a shack with Sealand, and cried out 'Y- you're name's Canada!'

'Good job, fatass,' Canada whispered, and began to slowly hobble towards America and Sealand's shack.

'Don't go any closer,' commanded an unfamiliar voice.

'Unless you want to die,' another voice concluded.

2 girls stepped out from behind America and Sealand's shack. One looked older than the other, but probably not by much.

One had chin length auburn coloured hair and hazel eyes, she was wearing a purple witch cape that flowed beside her legs, and a ring that appeared to have sparks flying from it was on her right index finger, she appeared to be the eldest.

The other stranger had brown hair, that was held back in a messy ponytail, and striking blue eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket, and a silver crucifix necklace was hanging around her neck.

'Wh- who are you?' questioned America (A/N- HA! Who's the hero now!)

'We're the people who're gonna save your whiny little ass!' the younger one exclaimed.

'Delmira, settle down...' the older one told the other, but added 'Although it's true,'

Delmira mumbled something incoherently and pulled out a sword from hammerspace. 'Cassie, am I going first or are you?'

Cassie grinned and adjusted the ring on her finger 'I'll go first, you can finish him off,' she told Delmira.

'Wait, you're going to kill Canada!' Seychelles squeaked.

'Oh no, we're not killing him. We're killing a zombie, Canada's already "dead",' Cassie told her, a creepy grin spreading across her face.

Seychelles gulped and said no more.

Delmira sighed 'Cass, I think you scared her. Seychelles, I'm a trained monster hunter and she's a witch, believe me, we know what we're doing, and I promise we won't hurt anyone else,' Delmira told her.

Seychelles let out a big gasp of air upon hearing this.

Cassie lifted her right hand and pointed her index finger at zombie!Canada, who had somehow remained silent through the whole thing.

'What are you gonna do? Shoot me with "magic" pfft, I bet you're going to fail like England always does,' zombie!Canada taunted.

England's eyes bulged and his face grew red, he stomped towards the witch and zombie!Canada.

'Excuse me? I did not raise you, or your brother, to talk to anyone like that!'

'Yeah, well I'm not Canada,' he answered creepily.

'Can you two be quiet? I want to get this over with!' Cassie yelled impatiently.

England sighed and stepped back from zombie!Canada.

A bright light erupted from Cassie's ring, and shot towards zombie!Canada, he was thrown across the floor and into a brick shield.

'Delmira, now!' Cassie shouted and ran back towards her ally. Delmira grinned and lifted the sword in front of her.

Delmira began charging towards the zombified nation, sword in her right hand 'In 5 seconds my Blessed sword'll have gone straight through your heart!'

The monster hunter threw her sword straight through zombie!Canada's heart, and he fell limp.

Delmira pulled the sword from his chest and wiped the blood from it on her jeans, even though her face clearly said 'I'm gonna have a stain in these, aren't I?'

**_ZZZZzzzz k-co-heh!_** The Voice yawned and groggily asked **_So~ what'd I miss?_**

* * *

><p>Yup, apparently I missed a lot *laughs*<p>

No flames~


	7. Drunk Prussia!

'ello again~

More kills, more sponsors, oh, and drunk Prussia!

Thank you That-Other-Germancest-Fan, Myrna Maeve, and Gir'sdoomsongofdoom.

* * *

><p>The Voice sighed upon hearing about zombie!Canada<strong><em> Claw, go grab Canada and put him in the Death box...<em>**

The Claw grabbed zombie!Canada, and ploppedhim beside Italy.

'Veh~ Who are you?'

'I'm Canada...'

'Guess what Frog, this isn't just an umbrella,' Myrna said to France 'It's also a spear, and guess who I'm going to use the spear on?'

'P- pas moi?'

_**France, your stay in the Death box is over... sorry Myrna.**_

'What!'

'Finallement!' France exclaimed happily.

'But, but... I haven't even used my black umbrella spear of DOOM yet,' Myrna mumbled sadly.

'Veh~ don't be sad Myrna,' Italy told Myrna, and hugged her.

France trotted out of the Death box, whispering happy things in French.

_**Oh, Taiwan, you're allowed to come out as well **_The Voice said kindly.

Taiwan slowly stood up, said goodbye to Myrna, and quickly ran back to the Asians shack.

**Meanwhile, with Spain, Germany, Romano, and Prussia.**

'Kesesese, Germany, guess what my awesome self just got?' Prussia asked, while walking back inside the shack.'I don't know, vat?' Germany asked, sounding very bored and uninterested.

'...beer!'

'You fuckin' idiot! There are zombies out there and you're celebrating about beer!'

'Aw, Lovi, don't be mad.'

'I told you, don't fucking call me Lovi!'

Spain pouted and said 'You didn't kill enough zombies,'

'Heh, vell, vhile they have an old married couple fight, I'm gonna drink some off this!' Prussia exclaimed, holding a can of beer in the air.

'...idiot.'

**About 1:00 later~**

'West, buddy...! How's Italy doing? heh heh, I'm drunk!' Prussia said, he hiccuped and laughed everynow and then.

'This is vhy you shouldn't drink that much...' Germany mumbled, he was currently holding Prussia up, as the Prussian kept stumbling over his feet.

'Roma, you should drink, I bet you'd be very lindo!' (A/N-Cute in Spanish, I think, if I'm wrong tell me!)

'Don't call me cute, you Spanish bastard!' Romano yelled, flailing his arms, and gun, around.

Spain laughed and hugged Romano, much to the others distaste.

Prussia hiccuped and continued to speak 'Hey, hey, West and Spanish! Guess what else I got?' Prussia asked, even though he wasn't staring at either of them.

Germany sighed and turned his brothers head so it would be facing him, Spain, and Romano.

'What?' they all asked, and Romano added quietly 'Bastard.'

'I got a,' he paused and hiccuped 'a sword!' and he pulled a red and black sword from behind his back, a large button was on it's hilt.

'Another stupid sponsor gift I assume?' Romano muttered and crossed his arms, allowing his fedora to fall over his eyes.

Prussia coughed and asked 'Dude, what's this button for?' and pressed the button.

Yup, bad idea, the sword blade immediately caught fire, and with it, the shack...

Thankfully everyone got out ago, and Spain was carrying Romano bridal style.

**Back to the Death box**

France was once again in the Death box, now for an epic flashback to why~

_France was chasing England around the endless room 'Angleterre, I want you to be my love!'_

_'Go away you twat!_' _ England yelled, he wasn't having much luck though._

_'Non_, _j'aller pas!_'

_'B_rains_...'_

_'I mean it, Frog, if you don't leave I'll use my magic!'_

_'Brains...!'_

_'Ohonhonhon, what type of magic?'_

_'Brains!'_

_Like every other time, the zombie jumped at it's victim. France's head was torn off his shoulders and blood was splattered across the blank floor. _

_'Hmph, Frog deserved it,' England muttered and trotted to his shack._

'Heh_, _aren't you happy to see me?' Myrna asked with a grin, and a deep purple aura emitting from her.

'Non...?'

'Well too bad! You're a pervert and I, personally, hate you!'

France whimpered and tossed back his "golden" locks of hair.

'Pourquoi? Je suis France, the country of love~?'

'I don't care, now, face the wrath of my black umbrella spear of DOOM!' she exclaimed and pulled out her DOOM weapon from hammerspace.

France shrieked and protected his "precious" face.

'Die, Frog, die!' and she swung the spear at his neck. Blood splattered across the Death box, and France had once again "died"

Canada, who had quietly watched the whole thing, spoke up "Um, what happens if you kill someone in the Death box?'

The Voice replied with a laugh and said (quite creepily, might I add.) **_They don't get to play for the rest of the game._**

A hole beneath France's previous seat appeared, and France spiraled down, into the endless darkness.

'See you NEVER Frog!' Myrna yelled into the hole, her voice echoing throughout.

'Aurevoir, papa...' Canada mumbled.

'Veh~ bye bye, big brother France~!'

_**The Nordics shack!**_

'Denmark, get off me,' Norway told his boyfriend (A/N-DenNor ftw!)

Denmark grumbled and took his arms off Norways shoulders "why? I like hugging you!' he exclaimed, and pulled Norway into another hug.

Norway grumbled and pushed him off him 'No, I think I have a "sponsor" gift,' he told him.

A large green, Norwegian troll was kneeling near the door to their shack.

**_Oh goody, it's Norway's troll!_ **The Voice exclaimed.

**_Back to Sealand and America_**

Sealand stared at his brand new paintball gun, he noticed that it said 'Acid' near the trigger. He didn't really care about the "acid" and he put his finger over the trigger, pretending to be shooting.

'Hey, Sealand. Do you think I look fat without my Popeye arms?' America asked Sealand, staring at his muscles.

He wasn't watching where he was going and walked straight into Sealand, making him accidentally shoot... England.

'Agh! Who... did... tha-' England fell to the ground, blood pouring from his head.

**_Claw! Go get England!_**

Once England was in the Death box he sat on the bench with a 'huph!'  
>Myrna couldn't help but snicker at England and his expression.<br>'What? What's so funny?'

'N- nothing' Myrna replied, trying to hold back laughter

'I was just "killed"! it wasn't even by a zombie either!'

'Well don't get mad at me, it wasn't my idea!'

'I have a hard time believing that...' the Englishman mumbled.

**_Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria, and Hungary!_**

Hungary was far less than amused at the moment, in fact, if Austria hadn't torn it from her hands, she'd have swung her frying pan at his head by now.

Her and Liechtenstein were holding Switzerland by his arms, and were relying on Austria to protect them. Switzy was currently (trying) to claw his way towards a gun that was laying on the ground outside their shack.

'B- but, I don't have that one!' he whined and continued to try and escape the two girls' grasp.

Austria spoke up and shot another zombie threw the head 'Incoming parachute, I believe it's addressed to Switzerland!'

Switzerland cringed at Austria's voice and tried grabbing something to hit himself over the head with, but failed.

Hungary and Liechtenstein let go of him, and allowed him to go grab his, rather large, "sponsor" gift.

Switzerland, dare I say it, squealed with glee upon seeing what he had been given. He held it up proudly and yelled 'I now have the gun!'

_**Once again, back to Prussia and "friends"**_

'Dude, that vas,' Prussia paused and chugged some more beer 'Awesome!'

Germany sighed, Spain laughed, and Romano scowled and muttered something about idiots.

'Bruder, I think you should stop drinking now...' Germany told his brother and tried taking the beer from him.

'N- no! I like this beer! I like my sword, I don't like se- actually I did like setting our hidey place on fire! It was funny!' Prussia said, laughing after he said 'it was funny'

'No, it was not funny, you Prussian bastard! Now give me the fuckin' beer before I shoot you!' Romano threatened, pointing his gun at Prussia.

'Vhoa, Italiano is feisty!' Prussia joked and began waving his beer around, his sword staying in his left hand.

'Do not give me a stupid nickname, you're gonna be like Spain if you do!'

Prussia laughed and put his arm around Spain's shoulder, spilling beer on the Spaniard and the Italian.

'But, I like Spainy~' he whined.

'Bruder, don't vave your beer around,' Germany told his idiot of a brother 'Also, do not press the button on it either.'

'Oh yeah, the button!'

'No!' the other 3 yelled.

Too late, Prussia pressed the button once again, setting the sword on fire.

**_Prussia, you're such an awesome idiot._ **The Voice said and giggled

'Thank you! Now, how do I turn it off again?'

'You don't know how to turn it off!'

* * *

><p>End of seventh chapter!<p>

By the way, I updated it and added the sponsor gifts that I forgot OTL

Oh, I have a really good idea for a... sequel (?) to this. This'll be over in around 3-4 chapters ^-^


	8. I am back!

Finally! After a long hiatus! My dad just bought me a new keyboard, so now I can enter my account and finish writing chapter eight!

* * *

><p>Finally, after much explanation, Prussia figured out how to turn off his sword. Germany was the only sensible person, and took it away from him.<p>

Prussia hiccuped and whined 'West~! Why you take away my sword?'

Germany sighed and didn't even respond.

_**Meanwhile, in the Death** **box.**_

'Canada, do you know when you're leaving the Death box?' Myrna asked the quiet nation.

Canada was about to respond, when England interrupted him 'Myrna, who are you speaking to?'

'Canada.'

'Who?'

'Ca-Na-Da! Your technical son!'

'...who?'

Myrna facepalmed, and turned back to Canada 'Continue.'

'I don't know, Flute's never given me my release time.'

_**I didn't? Well... you can leave now, try to not get bitten by a**_** zombie!** __The Voice said with a chuckle__.__

'Ms Write, who are you talking to?' England asked.

The Voice just sighed, and the door to the Death box opened. _**Italy, you too. Go calm down your Fratello.**_

'Veh~ Okay Voicey!' Italy said, and jumped from the bench and left the Death box with Canada.

'Flute!' Myrna called to the Voice.

_**Eh?**_

'When do I get to leave the Death box?' she asked, glaring at England.

'What?'

She "huphed" and crossed her arms.

**_Oh, you can come out right now if you want to._**

'Sweet, see ya eyebrows!' she told England as she walked out.

'It's "see you" eyebrows!'

'Do I look like I have your eyebrows?'

England stammered and said 'Th- that's not what I meant!'

* * *

><p>I am so sorry it's such a short chapter, but I really just wanted to update!<p> 


	9. In which we have Nekofied Italies

Hello once again audience, when we left off Myrna was annoying England ^-^'

* * *

><p>Canada was sitting in his shack, America and Sealand were outside killing zombies (Sealand thinks it will make him a country)<p>

**_Canada, you have 3 gifts._**The Voice told the canadian.

Canada looked up, a bottle of maple syrup, pancakes wrapped in plastic wrap, and a hockey stick were sinking through the ceiling.

He jumped up to grab his gifts. He tore the plastic off the pancakes and doused them in maple syrup. The hockey stick lay at his side.

_**Meanwhile, with Germany, Prussia, Spain, and the Italy's**_

Romano and Veneziano were in a very... awkward situation, to say the least. They each had cat ears and a tail now. was slumped on the ground of their new shack, whining that it was stupid and annoying.

'Why the fuck do I have ear and a tail?' Romano complained.

'Veh~ Fratello, don't be so mean!' Italy told his brother and began hugging him.

Germany was blushing like mad and Spain had a nosebleed. Prussia, however, was laughing his ass off.

'Dude, you guys look like pervs!' Prussia said, continuing to laugh.

'Lovi, you look so cute right now!' Spain said and pushed Italy out the way so he could hug Romano, accidentally hitting his curl.

'Nn...' Romano moaned.

Spain blushed and let go 'Hm, Lovi?'

'Don't fuckin' call me Lovi...' he said bitterly, his tail swaying back and forth.

Germany walked over to Italy 'Er, Italy, are you ok?' he asked, staring at Italy's cat ears.

'Veh~ I'm okay Doitsu!'

Prussia chuckled and said 'Getting some M-rated ideas, ain't you West?' he asked with a smirk. Germany looked horrified and stepped away.

'Veh~ Doitsu Doitsu, what does M-rated mean?' Italy asked, Romano immediately glared at Germany and Prussia and mouthed _'Tell him, you die.'_

Germany's face flushed red and he looked away.

CrAcK!

A large breaking sound was heard from outside the shack, followed by a distant rumble. Prussia stuck his head out the door and looked to the direction of the crack and the rumble.

Zombies, a large horde of zombies. Dressed in team America hockey jerseys. A blond haired nation, carrying a hockey stick, was chasing them yelling 'You will never be the nation of hockey! Don't even try taking that title away from me you mother f*****g fakers!'

Italy, Germany, Spain, and Romano, all looked out the windows or the door.

'Veh~ Germany, who's that?'

Germany shrugged 'I don't know.'

America and Sealand ran after the Canadian, America was laughing like mad, and Sealand was just confused. 'Will it make me a nation if I stop him?' he asked.

America quickly shook his head, and continued to chase his snapped brother. 'No, I think we should let Canadia chase 'im, it'll be funny.'

'Get over here! You whining bastards!' Canada yelled.

Romano glared and whispered 'That's my line.'

Italy swayed his tail 'Veh~ do you know why who's chasing the zombies?'

'No.'

* * *

><p>God, these past chapters have been so short! I mean damn, I've written short chapters but these are way too short!<p>

Next chapter's the last, then it's sequel time! xD


	10. The FINALE!

Woot! Last chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Myrna, England... Frog, you can all leave the Death box now...<em>** The Voice told the final "dead' remaning in the box.

Myrna stood up with a smirk, England with a frown, and France was pulled out from the pit by the Claw with a terrified expression.

_**Everyone! Micros, nations, and guests! Assemble near the Death box!** _The Voice commanded, even though her voice really didn't sound commanding.

Once everyone, including Delmira and Cassie, were standing near the Death box, The Voice continued to speak.

_**The apocalypse is over! You can all leave now!** _The Voice exclaimed.

Myrna frowned 'Over? Already? I haven't finished annoying eyebrow jerk and Frog though...'

'Veh~ Don't be sad Myrna~!' Italy told her cheerfully, the cat ears and tails wore off.

**_Okay, the door's opening now, bye bye everyone! I hope you had fun!_** The Voice told everyone gleefully.

A door appeared in the place of the Death box, with a large neon green and red sign saying 'Bye~! Hope you had fun!'

'Hey Flute, you still giving me that GerIta you read?' Hungary asked as she was leaving.

**_Oh yeah, definitely, I'll get it to you in a few... hours..._** The Voice stopped speaking.

'Flute?' Myrna asked.

**_Wh- who are you? How did you get in here? What are you... go away, stay awa- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

'Flute!' Myrna and Hungary screamed.

14 nations and Myrna were still in the Apocalypse room, they didn't get through the door quick enough.

**_Hello everyone_ **A new, unknown female voice said. She sounded scarier and her voice was hoarse.

The door slammed shut and the neon sign flickered and burnt out.

**_Don't even try leaving._**

Italy whimpered and clung onto Germany.

**_Get ready for a real challenge..._**

* * *

><p>Dun dun duuuuun~!<p>

Haha, this idea has been floating around my head for the past two weeks!

Okay, the remaining nations are as follows.

Canada

America

Spain

Germany

Prussia

South Italy and North Italy (they count as one -3-)

England

Japan

China

Russia

Greece

Lithuania

Poland

As you can see, they can all be in a pairing ^-^' Totally intentional by the way ;p


End file.
